


There's Nothing Like Us...

by jiminniexmochi



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Hurt Jungkook, Idol!jungkook, Jungkook-centric, M/M, My First AO3 Post, POV Jungkook, Post-breakup, denied/rejected marriage proposal, hint of a happy ending?, hint of smut, hobi and taetae as jungkook's managers, jikookfic, jungkook's cover was what inspired(infires) me to write this, my first try at angst, normal!jimin, small cameos of hobi and tae, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminniexmochi/pseuds/jiminniexmochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jungkook’s still mourning over it. he’s still dwelling over it; trying to think back on whatever he could have done to make jimin walk away from him. he tried to think on whatever he could have said for jimin to reject his proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Nothing Like Us...

Jungkook licked his lips and dared to take his phone out of his pocket. He checked his notifications and sighed as it said 0 unread notifications. He chewed on his bottom lip and slowly opened a certain text message, reading through the one-sided conversation.

> from: you   
> sent 01/01 2:30am   
> i miss you hyung…
> 
> jiminnie hyung♥: seen at 01/01 2:30am
> 
> from: you   
> sent 01/02 5:38pm   
> did you see my broadcast..?
> 
> jiminnie hyung♥: seen at 01/02 6:02pm

It was like this since Christmas of 2014; Jungkook texting Jimin and Jimin never responding back. It was like this since Jimin walked out of Jungkook’s life; Jungkook confused and hurt but still reaching out only for Jimin to turn away.

But it’s been over a year since Jimin’s said a word to him–since Jungkook even _saw_ him–and he never knew what heart break truly felt like until now.

To be honest, he doesn’t understand what truly happened to them. They had known each other since they were in diapers and grew up together a little roughly; they had a habit of getting each other into trouble. But when high school ended for them, Jungkook strictly remembered Jimin dragging out to the Cherry Blossom tree in the courtyard of the school, still in their graduation robes, and kissing him under the pink pedals that swirled around them.

Jungkook still remembered the first year of dating Jimin, as well. There was the mornings where Jimin’s morning breathe would sometimes be the worst and his hair would be sticking out at odd ends and dried drool on his cheek (but man sleepy Jimin was so adorable). There was the moments when Jimin would complain about Jungkook eating all the junk food instead of eating healthy (Jungkook secretly loved how Jimin was so caring about his health). There was the moments when Jungkook would do something that would make Jimin angry (when Jimin was angry, he looked more like a hamster with food stuffed in its cheeks and Jungkook could never take him seriously, not like Jimin could stay mad long anyways). But there were moments where Jimin would back hug him and sleepily nuzzle his back in the mornings as Jungkook prepared coffee or breakfast. There were moments when Jimin would smile so fondly at him whenever Jungkook talked about something he was passionate about. There were moments when Jimin would kiss Jungkook in order to shut Jungkook’s ramblings (when he would be nervous about something or self-conscious about something someone said). There were moments where Jimin would whisper sweet nothings into his ear as Jungkook cried in his arms. There were moments when Jungkook’s name would slip past Jimin’s lips in a loud cry of pleasure as his body shook with ecstasy.

It was moments like those that Jungkook learned to cherish and miss so, so deeply.

“Jungkook.” A voice snapped him out of his daze and he tore his attention away from his cellphone to look up. “You’re up in 5. Why do you seem so distracted?” Taehyung approached him with a concerned expression. “…It’s the song, isn’t it? You chose this song, Jungkook. You chose it because it reminds you of Jimin, correct?”

Jungkook slowly nodded. “I miss him so much it hurts…” Taehyung sighed and leaned back in his chair.

“Jungkook, we’re idols now. We practically have no time for relationships.” His gaze lingered on Jungkook and he leaned forward. “Bro, it’s been like a year and he hasn’t texted you back. Why do you keep texting him?”

“Because he might respond.” Even though it’s been over a year of Jungkook sending him a text every day only to get silence, Jungkook has never lost hope.

“But he hasn’t.” Taehyung pointed out. “Jungkookie, you need to let this go.”

“No, hyung.” Jungkook snapped. “I’m in love with him. And if I have to shout his name to the world, I will.” Taehyung’s eyes slightly widened before they lightly narrowed.

“Jungkook, he hasn’t responded back. Even I’d take that as a hint to give up–”

“Give up?!” Jungkook’s voice raised, his eyebrows shooting up. “Give. Up?! Kim Taehyung, what would you do if your lover of 2 years suddenly rejected you when you proposed to him?! What would you do?! What would you do when he packed his things and left?! Without a god damn reason! It’s like his love fucking vanished with him!” By the time Jungkook exhaled after his rant, he was crying, and Taehyung visibly softened.

“…His love didn’t vanish.” He whispered, making the younger look at him in alarm.

_Wasn’t this hyung just telling him to give up?_

“Yah, hyung–” “–C’mon, you need to go and perform.” Taehyung changed the subject as he got to his feet. “Can’t keep the fans waiting for too long.” He warned.

Jungkook chuckled low and got to his feet as Taehyung did as well. “Fine, fine.” He waved his hand dismissively as he quickly wiped his tears away. He followed behind Taehyung as they made their way to the stage, Jungkook’s hand reaching up to run his thumb along the ring on his necklace.

“Park, Jimin…will you marry me?” Jungkook’s eyes raised to take in the crowd of screaming fans as he approached his microphone. From what he could see, the entire stadium was packed. He took a glance over at Taehyung, who gave him a thumbs up from backstage. Jungkook nodded and brought his microphone to his mouth as the music began.

~~~  
Lately I’ve been thinkin’   
Thinkin’ ‘bout what we had   
I know it was hard   
It was all that we knew, yeah  
~~~

He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to open his eyes just yet, for a part of him was scared of opening his eyes and seeing an image of Jimin flash before his eyes and by then, it’d be _game over._

> _“Jungkoooookie~!” Jimin cheered as he continued jumping on the bed. The said male groaned and buried his face further into the pillow. “C’mon, sleepyhead! Wake up! It’s half past noon already.” Jimin giggled as he plopped his body down on to Jungkook’s and younger grunted at the weight._

~~~  
Have you been drinking?   
To take all the pain away?   
I wish that I could   
Give you what you desere  
~~~

His eyebrows furrowed to a point and, fuck, it was game over already; he could feel the tears pricking behind his closed eyelids and he never felt his heart clench so tightly like this before.

> _“Fuck you!” Jimin shouted, on the top of his lungs as his facial expression turned into anger. “What the fuck is your problem?! Yah! Jeon Jungkook! How can you laugh in this situation?! We’re fighting–yah! Let go of me! Yah!” Jimin squirmed in Jungkook’s hold before sighing, caving in as Jungkook chuckled into his ear before whispered something. Jimin blushed and weakly hit his shoulder before curling up against his chest. “You’re lucky I love you too, you fucking cocky asshole.”_

~~~  
‘Cause nothing can ever   
Ever replace you   
Nothing can make me feel like you do, yeah   
You know there’s no one I can relate to   
And know we won’t find a love that’s so true  
~~~

He dared to open his eyes and he could see his fans cheering loudly in support and affection. A part of him felt his chest swell in pride but he was sad, knowing they didn’t know the meaning behind the song and probably never will know about his pain.

> _“Jungkookie, look!” Jimin cheered as he dragged Jungkook over to the window. “The first snow! You know what this means, right?” Jungkook was about to whine in protest but, too late, he was already begin practically forced out of the house. Jimin merely laughed at Jungkook’s whines ‘fuck, hyung, it’s cold!’, ‘what the fucking fucker fuck’, ‘it’s like NOPE DEGREES OUT! why are we outside?!’ and shushed him with a kiss, his heart thumping in victory as Jungkook immediately melted against him despite the snow falling around them._

~~~  
There’s nothing like us   
There’s nothing like you and me   
Together through the storm   
There’s nothing like us   
There’s nothing like you and me   
Together  
~~~

> _“Jungkook.. J-Jungkook–fuck!” No matter how hard Jimin tried, he couldn’t exactly form a solid sentence. Not with the younger’s mouth on his cock. He tangled his fingers into Jungkook’s raven’s hair and shuddered at the mewl that vibrated against his cock as a result, watching his boyfriend suck him off with lidded eyes. “J-Jesus, fuck.. Your mouth feels better than your ass.” Jungkook pulled his head away and smirked up at him. “Don’t look at me like that. We’re a versatile couple–y-yah! W-What do you think you’re doing? N-No, don’t put your f-fingers there! W-Who says you’re gonna–” Jungkook sank 3 fingers into him and successfully cut him off, smirking in triumph as the elder threw his head back and moaned his na_ me.

~~~  
I gave you everything, babe   
Everything I had to give   
Boy, why would you push me away?  
~~~

Jungkook could see some of the shocked expressions the fans had and he knew the rumors would spread by the time the concert was over. He can see it now: “Beloved Flower Boy Idol HOMOSEXUAL?!?!?!?!” in the headlines by tomorrow. Though he sincerely hoped they’d pick out a more creative title.

~~~  
Lost in confusion   
Like an illusion   
You know I’m used to making your day   
But that was the past now   
We didn’t last now   
I guess that this was meant to be  
~~~

> _“Merry Christmas!” Jimin declared (for the umpteenth time) as Jungkook opened his box, his jaw dropping in awe. “I save how you looked at those shoes months ago. So I finally saved enough money to buy them for you! I wanted you to have something to remind you of me when you walk across stage.” Jungkook looked up and saw Jimin pouting and a hint of sadness hit him. “…I’m gonna miss you so much, Kookie. I’m so proud of you, you know that, right? You passed the try-out with flying colors…”_
> 
> _“Hyung…” Jungkook murmured and set the box down before bringing Jimin into his lap, hugging him tightly, and the elder immediately broke down in his arms. “Shh, hyung. It’s okay…”_
> 
> _“I-I’m gonna miss you so much!! I-I’ll barely even s-speak to you a-and God knows when we’ll even see each other next!” Jungkook frowned and buried his face into Jimin’s neck as he held him._
> 
> _“Hyung…I got a very important question to ask you. Will you hear me out?”_

~~~  
Tell me was it worth it?   
We were so perfect   
But, baby, I just want you to see  
~~~

Jungkook’s mind was clouded and his shoulders were heavy and his chest was tightened and he swore, at any given moment, he’d be choking on his own tears.

~~~  
There’s nothing like us   
There’s nothing like you and me   
Together through the storm   
There’s nothing like us   
There’s nothing like you and me   
Together  
~~~

> _“Of course, Kookie.” Jimin sniffled as he leaned back, rubbing his eyes. “What is it?” Jungkook chewed on his bottom lip hard._
> 
> _“I love you so much. I’ve known you for so many years but I’ve loved you for nearly 3 years. I… I know things are about to change. I know I’m about to become an idol and I know you’re going off to boarding school for dance. I just… I want you to know how much you mean to me.” Jimin blinked at him and tilted his head to the side as he watched Jungkook reach into his pocket before pulling out a ring. Jimin gasped and his eyes flew open. “So…Park Jimin…will you marry me? Will you do the biggest honor you would ever bestow me and take my hand in marriage?”_

Despite the fans loud cheering, he could only hear his own heart pounding in his chest and he squeezed his eyes shut in hopes of blocking out the sight of Jimin’s breath-taking smile.

_**Please, just come back to me, hyung.** _

~~~  
There’s nothing like us   
Nothing like you and me   
Together through the storm  
~~~

> _Jimin looked down at the ring Jungkook presented to him then back up at Jungkook. “Jungkook…I…”_
> 
> _“What do you say, hyung…?” Jimin never saw Jungkook be so sincere before and his heart clenched as guilt built up in his chest._
> 
> _“I…I-I…can’t.”_
> 
> _Jungkook’s stomach dropped. “W-What..?” He murmured, sounded so broken. “You won’t…y-you won’t marry–why?!”_
> 
> _“I-I’m sorry.” Jimin whimpered as he got off of him, backing away from Jungkook. “I-I just…I just can’t, okay?!”_
> 
> _Jungkook got up and began walking after Jimin as the elder went into their room. “Hyung–Hyung, come on. What are you doing? W-Why are you grabbing your suitcase? Hyung! Please, don’t do this! I don’t understand! D-Don’t leave me! W-What did I do wrong?”_
> 
> _“It’s not you, Kookie.”_
> 
> _“T-Then why are you leaving me?!”_
> 
> _“I just… Fuck, I’m so s-sorry, Jungkook, but I can’t… I can’t marry you.”_
> 
> _“Please, hyung, please. Don’t do this to me. Hyung, please!” Despite Jungkook’s protests as Jimin packed his clothes, the only response he got was the door slamming shut._

Jungkook took a quick second to look down at the ring on the necklace worn around his neck and that proved to be a bad mistake; for the tears rolled mercilessly down his cheeks.

_**Whatever I did to make you push me away, whatever I said to make you walk away, please just…forgive me.** _

~~~  
There’s nothing like us   
There’s nothing like you and me   
Together  
~~~

**_Come back to me, Jimin._ **

* * *

 

“Aaaand, cut!” The director cheered before the cast began clapping. “Great job, Jungkook! You didn’t have much out-takes this time!” Jungkook chuckled sheepishly as he licked his balmed lips (he just filmed a lip balm ad, of course, right after he was videotaped goofing off with Taehyung and Hoseok, aka his managers, with the same lip balm he just filmed for).

“Thank you for filming this for us!” One of the staff member cheered as Jungkook began bowing at them, Taehyung and Hoseok gathering their things to bid farewell.

“You did great, Jungkook-ssi!”

“As per usual!”

“I’m sure we’ll sell greatly with your help! Thanks so much!”

Jungkook merely smiled at them as he bowed at them for another second before joining his managers. Hoseok grinned at him and started making a kissy face at him but Jungkook cringed and leaned away from him. Taehyung laughed and tugged Jungkook towards the van.

“Let’s goooo! We need a celebratory meal!” He declared, earning a delighted cheer from Hoseok. Jungkook chuckled and he climbed into the van, putting on his seat belt as Taehyung climbed into the driver’s seat. He grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket, he grinned as Hoseok began nagging at Taehyung about his driving (since the younger was newly equipped with his license and still trying to get used to the road). Jungkook shook his head fondly and turned on his phone as he slumped into his chair. But his eyebrows soon furrowed together in confusion before it was replaced with shock.

' _1 unread text from ‘jiminnie hyung♥_ ’ was at the top of the screen.

Jungkook never opened a text message so fast in his life.

> from: jiminnie hyung♥   
> sent 06/06 8:16am   
> listen _[video attachment]_

Jungkook tilted his head to the side and checked his pockets for headphones. Upon finding them, he plugged them into his phone and put the buds into his ears before clicking on to the attachment. A small gasp left his lips as the owner, obviously Jimin, held the camera up to shoot _the_ Cherry Blossom tree in _the_ courtyard of _their_ school.

“He’s here in Busan?!” Jungkook shrieked in shock, making Taehyung swerve a little as he got startled and Hoseok to whirl his head around to look at him in bewilderment. Then there was a melody. A familiar melody and Jungkook’s eyes widened even more as his hand flew up to cover his mouth when he began hearing a soft, heavenly voice begin singing from behind the camera.

> _There’s nothing like us_   
>  _There’s nothing like you and me_

“Oh my god.” Jungkook muttered as tears flowed down his cheeks. “Oh my god.”

> _Together through the storm_   
>  _There’s nothing like us_   
>  _There’s nothing like you and me_   
>  _Together_
> 
> _“Right…?” The camera then turned around_ (and Jungkook sobbed at the sight of how beautiful Jimin looked in all black) _. “Isn’t that right, Kookie…?” Jimin offered a small smile before he chewed on his bottom lip. “…I miss you too.”_

Then the video ended. Just like that. And only did he then realized that the van was pulled over and his managers were looking at him in concern. Letting out a shaky breathe, he tugged his head phones out.

“T-Tae, you remember our high school, right?” He muttered. Taehyung nodded. “Take me there. Now. Don’t ask me why. Just–please, do it.” Taehyung exchanged looked with Hoseok before nodding and he turned the van around. Jungkook immediately began typing a response.

> sent to: jiminnie hyung♥   
> sent on 06/06 8:20am   
> i’m coming

And there was an immediate response.

> from: jiminnie hyung♥   
> sent on 06/06 8:20am   
> i’ll be waiting

They arrived at the school only 5 minutes later and Jungkook sprang out of the van before Taehyung could even undo his seat belt. He ignored their calls and made a beeline towards the courtyard. Thankfully, the halls were empty–class was in session–but the courtyard was outlined by windows leading to crowded classrooms; eyes everywhere. Jungkook didn’t care. He didn’t care even a little bit. _Let them watch_.

He busted through the doors and eventually stopped in his tracks, panting heavily as the tears continued flowing down his cheeks.

“…Hyung?” He croaked out, his voice shaky with the breathing and his own emotions. Slowly, the figure dressed in all black turned around to him and Jimin smiled at him.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first ao3 post and also my first try at angst. it was originally posted on my tumblr account but people said i should put my writings on ao3, since that's where the readers mainly are nowadays. anyways, i hope you enjoyed. please tell me what you think ; 3 ; thanks for reading!!


End file.
